


Halloween Memories

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Multi, OT6, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter writes songs for his bandmates/lovers for a Halloween gig.-Day 16: Writer's Choice - Halloween Music
Relationships: Harley Keener/Gwen Stacy, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Harley Keener, Michelle Jones/Harley Keener/Ned Leeds/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Gwen Stacy, Ned Leeds/Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Halloween Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



> So when I saw a free day I just had to add on to the Band Camp series. It should be able to be read without the other two fics though.

Peter was used to the sound of the bass and the beat of the drums. He was used to being backstage while his lovers were on stage singing away. This time though it was at a party for a friend of Peter’s. Charles had asked Peter to get the band over to play for his Halloween Party which led to Peter creating a whole Halloween playlist for the group that Peter found spooktacular. Not that the others would agree. They just found his enthusiasm wonderful and gave him kisses on the check. Hearing the songs Peter knew that he enjoyed this day because he had memories and that is what each song showed as they played through the songs.

**Trick or Treat (You’re My Treat)**

Peter had written the song Trick or Treat (You’re My Treat) about a time when Harry and Peter were younger. Peter and Harry used to go to the best house when they went trick or treating. It wasn’t until they were teens when Peter made the joke about trick or treating. Harry had come over on Halloween ready for a movie marathon but when Peter answered the door Harry said Trick or Treat. Peter laughed before telling the other boy that he already had a treat. Harry didn’t know it then but Peter had been talking about Harry. They laid that night cuddled up together watching Halloween movies from their childhood since Peter didn’t like scary movies and Harry made sure that they only watched the movies that they both could handle. While Harry was asleep with his head on Peter, Peter told him that he was his treat. The other boy never heard but Peter knew what he had told Harry that night. He would know for the rest of his life. 

**Masquerade**

Peter wrote Masquerade a few years back after his parents made him go to a Halloween Masquerade. Gwen’s mother had made her go and the two found each other in the crowds. Peter had danced with Gwen for a while which ended up causing rumors that they were dating which neither would ever deny nor admit. The whole group was like that, not wanting the relationship out. Peter had made sure that the night was special and even got Gwen flowers on their way home from the masquerade. He knew that Gwen hated it but he loved that night because he got to spend it with her instead of dealing with people who just wanted to talk about what he did and how he was someone in the shadow of famous people again. He enjoyed having Gwen there to keep him from conversations he hated. Gwen had thrown the mask on Peter’s desk when they got home that evening and Peter had used that as his inspiration when he wrote the song about that night. It had too much of a Halloween theme with the music so he didn’t share it until he needed some Halloween songs. 

**Pumpkin Spice (and Everything Nice)**

Ned loved pumpkin spice. It was a tradition to get pumpkin spice drinks at Starbuck the day they released. Peter always went with him no matter what. He had joined Ned so many times to get something pumpkin spice that he didn’t know how much pumpkin spice drinks or treats he had in his life. He wasn’t complaining about it. He loved having this with Ned. It was their October tradition. His favorite memory was on Halloween when Ned had convinced him to buy up a bunch of pumpkin spice Oreos and they are those while watching  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ . The two just sat there cuddled up watching the movie. It was one of Peter’s favorite memories of the duo.

**Monsters**

Monsters was inspired by a conversation with MJ. The two had been figuring out what they wanted to dress up as for some Halloween for a party the whole group was. Everyone but Peter and MJ had their costumes figured out. Peter didn’t know what he wanted to be. MJ had been the one who finally suggested the monster costumes. The two end up with similar monster costumes. At the party, everyone called them the monster duo. Peter and MJ spent the night joking about how they were the only monsters which were a sign that they should date. It was an amazing night and he enjoyed spending the time picking out the costumes with MJ. It was his best memory with her. 

**Keep Me Safe**

Harley loved Horror movies. Peter hated them. It was something Peter didn’t mention until after they were dating. Peter wrote Keep Me Safe about the time he watched horror movies with Harley. Harley had suggested watching Halloween movies which to Peter were movies like  _ Halloween Town  _ and  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ . When the first  _ Friday the Thirteenth _ began. Peter was quickly hiding his face in Harley’s shoulder. Harley held him through the movie. He tried to change it but Peter wouldn’t let him. Harley changed to something Peter would like better after that but Peter ended up cuddling with him that night because he was terrified that Jason was coming for him. Harley held him and told him he would keep him safe no matter what. Peter remembered that he wrote the song.

The songs together were a massive hit and the band asked to add them onto a Halloween album that they could release the following Halloween. Once Peter approved the band cheered as they pulled Peter into a group hug. Peter was happy they enjoyed the songs as he had enjoyed the memories that came from the songs. He loved them all for their individual quirks and Halloween just showed how different the group was. The six of them drove home as they all talked about the songs Peter wrote this time not realizing the meaning as Peter did. Peter smiled. It would be something just for him this time that the others would never know about. 


End file.
